Whimsical Recollection
by RyuuTsunei-Chibi
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of crack drabbles. Please read at own risk! York sings along to Disney movies...


Prompt- I've been watching Disney movies all day and can't stop singing. You are the only one who hasn't told me to shut up yet... Wait are you singing along?

This is just a crack that I decided I wanted to write! There is nothing serious about this. OOCness may occur and some minor plot change. Other than that, just York being a dork =)

Enjoy my loverlies!

* * *

 _Saturday, August 5th, 19:53  
_

 _Log 286_

 _Today's mission was a success! Even the Director himself was pleased with our efforts. Not only did we manage to capture the Insurrectionist Leader, we were also able to capture valuable information on their next target. I wasn't able to catch most of what Carolina was saying. The Director had dismissed us after we gave report of our encounters. I was able to catch what sounded like Alien artifacts? What is it they were after?_

 _Apparently, Florida has been put in charge of interrogating the Insurrectionist Leader I don't see this going well. We want information, not a new musical number. Speaking of-DAMN IT YORK! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU-  
_

 _End log_

"What? I'm just having a good time!"

The crew had managed to finish debriefing from their most recent success, minus Carolina who was still in a meeting with the Director, and settled for a well deserved restful day. Everyone had been back on the MOI for about 8 hours when they heard loud, and quite appalling, singing coming from York's living quarters. Unlike most everyone who chose to try and ignore it, Washington finally had enough.

"Do you realize I have been trying to finish my log for the past 5 hours? I really cannot take it anymore! Please, for the love of god. Stop."

York smiled at his comrade, stood from his cot, and glanced over at the projected movie. Could you blame the man for singing along? The movie was a classic and had marvelous music. Sure it came out 500 years or so ago, but who could resist Disney classics? Wash murmured something about 'stupid mermaids' and retired to his own room, leaving York to enjoy the rest of his movie.

Around 2 hours later, Wyoming decided that enough was enough with all that wretched 'singing' and took actions into his own hands. He rapped on his door furiously until it opened up, showing the face of its occupant. York looked almost delighted to see his pal. Almost. If it wasn't for the twitching eye

"Have you any idea how loud you've been? Some of us would like to enjoy our day with silence. So, would be as kind to SHUT YOUR GOB?!"

York was appalled at first with Wyoming's feedback to his singing, but why dawdle with a witty rebuttal when you can sing?

"Wyoming, I'm sorry I disrupted your quiet time. I hope we can put this whole thing behind us now now and... _Let it go~ Let it go~!"_

Never, in all his years in PFL has York seen Wyoming so livid. Quite a sight it was. South had been walking by when the 2 men exchanged their words. Said woman was already pissed off after a rough training session with CT and the last thing she wanted was to listen to these man argue like children about whatever the hell it is they were.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! How 'bout that?!" South sauntered off and Wyoming followed suit shortly after.

York just finished the song he started. Delta appeared moments later, seemingly unaffected by the actions of the day so far.

"It would seem your singing is becoming quite the distraction to your comrades. Maybe you should consider 'toning it down'?"

York sighed at shot a look at his AI. "Not you, too."

"I am merely making an observation-"

"How about you observe which movie I should play next. I was thinking Mulan!"

Delta was silent for a moment before vanishing into his unit. Was everybody just out to ruin York's good mood? It's not his fault nobody kne how to just relax and have a good time.

45 minutes or so into the movie, York was pretty sure Maine was about to break down his door and break every one of his movies. He was also beating on the door in the middle of one of York's favorite musical scenes! Could you ask for at least one more minutes of peace? It didn't take long for him to notice that Maine had ceased with attack on the door. Wait, was that singing he heard? No way in hell that was Maine. CT just ignored him today...

You know, he hadn't seen a certain teal Agent for a good 7 hours...

York opened the door and saw Carolina leaned up against the wall beside his quarters, happily singing along to 'A Girl Worth Fighting For' like it was everybody's business. The male just watched her for a moment before joining in on the serenade. When the music finally stopped, both Freelancers just laughed until the remembered how to breath. After a moment to recompose herself, Carolina put a grin on her normally stern face.

"So, you wanna invite me in? Someone has to back you up... Plus your singing sucks."

* * *

Feel free to just shoot me for this.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
